


Cold Feet

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Its cold and someone has cold feet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aramis has cold feet and Athos threatens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Musketeers (BBC), Athos/Aramis, cold feet
> 
> Notes: Written for a Musketeers prompt, I found at fic_promptly during their Contest week on Dreamwidth.

At first it was only one cold foot against his body which was somewhat tolerable. Then the other one joined its partner and then it was intolerable, so he hisses low at his bed partner.

“If you wish to keep your feet then you will remove them from their position at once.”

“But Athos it is cold. It is only natural that they would seek the nearest warm object.”

“Which as it happens is my legs. So kindly remove them at once.”

“Athos -”

“I doubt d'Artagnan is doing the same to Porthos.”

There's a shift beside as Aramis no doubt peers over his side for the barest hint of a moment before settling back into the bed beside him, whispering against the back of his neck as he throws one arm over him.

“It appears that our friend has taken up guard duty for the evening and left the bed to Porthos.”

“Fascinating I'm sure. Now will you bloody remove your feet before I do it you?”

“Alright, alright. No need to get testy.”

The arm tightens against him briefly as the cold appendages remove themselves from his leg. As he slowly falls asleep, makes a note to speak with d'Artagnan in the morning.


End file.
